Jahreszeiten
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Ein Jahr mit jemandem, der seine große Liebe verloren hat... Nichts für Menschen ohne Sinn für Melancholie. :


Ich hab mal wieder was ganz schrecklich Trauriges, wahrscheinlich schon irgendwie Melodramatisches auf die Beine gestellt. Na ja, ich hab es runter geschrieben, nachdem ich aufgrund von zwei echt hinreißenden, wenn auch super traurigen FFs über Draco und Harry (Danke hier an Shibou für „The last wish" und „Gedanken im Schnee", sie sind wirklich zauberhaft!) in eine kleine Krise mit Gott und der Welt geraten bin (dazu kam noch Reamonn mit „Star" – Prost Ostern!). Das ist halt bei raus gekommen. Denke, ihr solltet es nicht lesen, wenn ihr guter Stimmung seid, aber vielleicht ist es ein Anreiz zu hoffen, wenn mal wieder gerade alles schief geht.

Ihr müsst euch auch nicht an mein Pairing halten, ich weiß noch nicht mal, ob es wirklich das war, was mir da vorschwebte, oder ob ich doch mal ganz allgemein geschrieben habe. Wahrscheinlich steckt ne ganze Menge Autobiografie drin... Wie immer halt. :)

Okay, ich lass euch lesen.

Bis demnächst, liebe Grüße, tausend Küsschen, LeakyC

o O o O o O o

* * *

o O o O o O o

_**Jahreszeiten**_

oOo

Es ist Sommer.

Alles um mich herum erstrahlt in vollem Glanze. Das Glück der Welt will sich mir in jeder Faser offenbaren. Gerade mir! Ich habe alles Glück verloren. Es wurde mir sinnlos genommen. Ich will kein Neues.

Oft frage ich mich, warum ich noch hier bin. Was hat es noch für einen Sinn, ohne Dich?

Dieser Baum, unter dem ich hier sitze, jeden Tag und manchmal nachts, welche Bedeutung hatte er für Uns? Unser geheimer Treffpunkt, weit abgelegen von Trubel, Unverständnis, Engstirnigkeit.

In welch einer Welt leben wir bloß? Die Menschen bekriegen sich, weil sie sich angeblich hassen. Aber Liebe verbieten sie auch. Welch Dummheit regiert diese Welt!

Du hast sie auch nie wirklich gemocht, oder? Vielleicht war das der Grund für Deine frühe Erlösung.

Doch hast Du es gewollt, allein, ohne mich, im neuen Paradies zu sein? Du dort, ich hier - wie lange noch? Eine Ewigkeit, egal, wie lang es dauert.

Ich trotze Leben und Tod – wo bin ich? In welcher Dimension des Seins kann sich der Mensch befinden, wenn er nicht liebt oder hasst, fühlt und sieht, sich freut oder weint?

Verdammt, warum hast Du mich nicht mitgenommen?

oOo

Es ist Herbst.

Die Blätter fallen von Unserem Baum und ich möchte jedes Einzelne aufheben und mitnehmen. Denn sie allein sind Zeuge dessen, was hier geschah. Mit Uns.

Unsere Tage waren genauso bunt wie das Laub. Wie Wir über die Wiesen tobten oder am Baumstamm lehnten, Du in meinen Armen, ich in Deinen. Das Gefühl für Dich werde ich nie verlieren. Und auch das Bild, das sich in mein Gedächtnis einbrannte, als der Wind durch Dein Haar wehte und das Sonnenlicht in verschiedenen Facetten darin reflektierte.

Die Schönheit eines Augenblicks und sie währt ewiglich.

Ist sie der Grund, warum ich noch hier bin? Muss ich erst alle Gedanken an Dich verlieren, bevor ich zu Dir kann? Doch wie soll ich Dich dann wiedererkennen?

Ich will Dich nicht vergessen, auch wenn ich ewig so leben muss. Du warst das einzig Wahre in meinem Leben, alles hat sich in Dir offenbart. Du warst der Spiegel meiner Seele. Dieser wurde zerbrochen und die Splitter zerschnitten meine Seele. Sie wird nie wieder zusammengefügt. Meine Freunde vermögen es nicht. Ihr Wille mag noch so stark sein, meiner ist zu schwach.

Ich bin nichts ohne Dich!

oOo

Es ist Winter.

Unser Baum ist ganz kahl und dunkel. An irgend etwas erinnert er mich. An mich selbst? Nein. Ich bin aschfahl. Fast so weiß wie der Schnee. Doch dieser birgt eine gewissen Schönheit. Jene habe ich gänzlich verloren.

Wieder habe ich ein paar Monate ohne Dich überstanden. Es werden noch einige vergehen, bis wir Uns wiedersehen. Irgendwo dort, wo Du jetzt schon bist und auf mich wartest. Ich weiß, dass Du es tust.

Wer hat Uns das bloß angetan. Wessen Diener des Teufels hat gerade an diesem Tag, in dieser Stunde seinen Auftrag ausführen müssen? Und warum? Verdammt, warum?

Es schneit wieder. Die Flocken schmelzen auf meiner Haut, aber ich spüre es kaum. Genauso wenig, wie ich die Sonne und den Regen spüre.

Meine Finger sind taub, seitdem ich Dich nicht mehr berühren kann. Und trotzdem breitet sich Wärme in mir aus, wenn ich an Unsere Berührungen denke. Meine Fingerspitzen, die fast unmerklich und doch so intensiv ihre Kreise auf Deinem Bauch zogen und Deine Hand in meinem Nacken, ein kleiner, Schauder auslösender Druck.

Verdammt, komm zurück!

oOo

Es ist Frühling.

Leben erwacht wieder in den Baumwipfeln.

Ich laufe weiterhin meine Strecke hierher, verweile ein wenig und kehre dann zurück nach Hause. Nein. Ich habe gar kein Zuhause mehr. Du warst es, denn bei Dir fühlte ich mich geborgen, egal, was um Uns herum geschah.

Immer wenn ich unter diesem Baum stehe, habe ich das Gefühl, Du wärst bei mir. Nein, ich kann Dich nicht berühren, doch hier bist Du mir näher als nirgendwo sonst. Wenn ich am Baumstamm lehne und die Augen schließe, kann ich Dich sehen, fast fühlen, riechen, schmecken. Beinahe wage ich zu glauben, Du wärst zurück. Aber nur fast. Ich gebe mich keiner Illusion hin.

Nach Deinem Tod hatte ich das Gefühl, alles wäre nur ein schlimmer Traum. Doch aus diesem bin ich nie aufgewacht. Zum Glück weiß ich, dass die Zeit mit Dir nicht nur ein Traum war. Dazu bist Du zu tief in mir.

In jeder Minute denke ich an den Tag, an dem Du ein Teil von mir wurdest, Dich zu meinem machtest. Und ich zu Deinem. Gegen alle Widersprüche. Für Uns, für immer.

Seit diesem Tag wollte ich leben – mit Dir.

Wer wollte es Uns verbieten? Wer untersagte es Uns auf so grausame Weise? Ich werde ihn finden, den Schuldigen. Ich werde nie aufhören zu suchen. Für Dich.

Denn ich war alles mit Dir!

o O o O o O o

* * *

o O o O o O o

Okay, ich hab's oben vergessen, aber natürlich wisst ihr, dass ich gern ein bisl Feedback hätte, oder? smile


End file.
